


Dealing with Hades

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Revelation, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelia Shepard gets a visit from a friend and the info about her sister's(Commander Seidra Shepard) reconstruction and resurrection by Cerberus.</p><p>The prequel to this fanfic The Revelation of Lazarus</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Hades

She just finished playing her piano as the doorbell rang in her apartment. "Just a minute!" 

Madelia Shepard called out as she got up from the seat and went to answer the door.

The door slid open, revealing Jacob Taylor who she hadn't seen since her older sister, Seidra Shepard's death.  
His black micro curly hair grown, covering his head. Jacob was sporting mustache and goatee.

"Jacob, I haven't see you in a while," Madelia said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure" The former Alliance Marine nodded. "It's been a while since I came here to the Citadel for a visit."

"Would you like some tea?" She asked. "I got Earl Grey tea, vanilla raspberry tea, and other types."

"I'll take Earl Grey." he answered. Madelia went to her kitchen and took out a teabag from a tin box,  
then boiled some water in the kettle.

Once the water was hot, Madelia poured it into the teapot and dipped the teabag into the pot until the  
water turned into tea.

She even prepared cream and sugar for tea.

Jacob waited patiently as Madelia brought the tray to the living room. She sat down next to him and  
poured tea into each cup for both of them.

Jacob poured little bit of cream and suger into his tea and then took a sip some from his cup.

"I can't believe Seidra is gone," Madelia said, hanging her head low. "My big sister is gone, and she  
never got a chance to know that I'm still alive and well..."

"I'm sorry about what happened Madelia," Jacob said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook head a little. "No, I'm good," Madelia replied. "However, I can't believe they discredited Seidra,  
both the Alliance and the Council."

She got up from the sofa and paced a little.

"They even claimed that the Reapers are a fuckin' myth and blamed the attack on Citadel on the geth,  
And worst, They're ignoring the fact that people were dissappearing from colony worlds."

"That's the reason why I left the Alliance all together," Jacob explained. "They just simply swept  
everything that Seidra has done for them just under the rug."

"Those bastards, after everything she has done for them, and what thanks dose she get for  
putting her life on the line?"

Jacob knew he needed to tell her the truth and it was either now or never. So he set his cup  
down on the coffee table and got up from the sofa.

"Madelia," He said. "There's something I must tell you," 

Madelia looked at him.

"What is it Jacob?' She asked.

Jacob swallowed a bit and then open his mouth to speak. "About Seidra... well She's been found and....."

Madelia's eyes widened with shock. "What..?" She asked.

"Just listen, okay? First off, She's being reconstructed at the Lazarus Research Station."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Madelia asked. "How do I know that Seidra is still alive"

"She hasn't been revived yet," Jacob explained. "And nobody in Cerberus knows that I'm telling you this,  
And it's best that you keep this a secret."

"What do You mean nobody in Cerber-?" Madelia was getting the whole picture. "Jacob, are You..?"

"Madelia, listen to me, okay?" Jacob said. "I don't trust Cerberus either, but all I wanted is to serve humanity without  
too much to hold me back, though, I need to be cautious of some of the organisation's more ruthless measures."

"Jacob, please tell me where the Lazarus Research Station is!" Madelia exclaimed. "I need to see her!"

"No, you can't" Jacob said.

"And why not?" Madelia was losing it. "Don't I have the right to see my own sister as she's being put back together  
by some god-forsaken terrorist organization that happens to be named after the three-headed guard dog of Hades?!?"

"Madelia please, You need to calm down," Jacob said. "Like I said, nobody in Cerberus knows that  
I'm telling you this so that you'll know what's what."

Madelia let out a sigh and went back to the sofa trying to calm down. She finished her tea, trying not  
think about the horrific things they might be doing to Seidra once they finish putting her back together.

Perhaps they would turn her into a mindless puppet, or something far worse....

She even wondered if the people the Seidra knew would recognize her as the hero they knew, Or  
would they think that she's a traitor, only because she was brought back from the dead by Cerberus?

Jacob went back to the sofa and sat next to Madelia, seeing if he could calm her down.

Once she calmed down, Madelia looked at Jacob.

"Do you know who is in charge of this whole thing?" She asked.

"You mean what is known as the Lazarus Project?" Jacob asked. "There happens to be a Cerberus operative  
by the name of Miranda Lawson, She's the one in charge of Seidra's reconstruction."

The young woman slowly nodded.

"How did they find her by the way?" She asked.

"One of Seidra's comrades from the Normandy is an asari, who's name is Liara T'soni," Jacob explained.

"She was the one who retrieved Seidra and handed her to Lawson. Just so you know, the galaxy still  
needs a hero and Seidra is the only one who could get the job done."

"How long will it be until Seidra is revived?" Madelia asked.

"I don't know," Jacob sadly admitted, finishing his tea. "But I hope it doesn't take too long."

Madelia nodded. 

"Well the truth is," She explained. " I happened to know that the organization is a threat to everyone  
and also being named after a three-headed dog of Hades which is to a really hurtful insult to greek  
mythology, also an insult to my and Seidra's greek heritage.

However I'm willing to allow Seidra to be put back together, Under one condition."

"And what would that be, Madelia?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I want be allowed to secretly get the information of the Lazarus Project to Seidra's Commanding Officer,  
Daivd Anderson, and and Admiral Steven Hackett, and I need you to keep me informed about it's progress."

Jacob flinched. "Madelia, I don't think this is a good Idea-"

"Jacob, please," Madelia pleaded. "Anderson was her mentor and trusted friend, he and Admiral Hackett need  
to be notified that Seidra is being brought back from the dead.

I swear I won't tell anyone else about this, I can make it look like that I'm acting alone, no one will  
know that you're my contact."

"But this is too dangerous,"Jacob objected. "What if people start suspecting you of being a spy?" 

"That's the risk I'm willing to take," Madelia said. "Last thing I want is for people who looked up to her  
thinking that she betrayed them."

Jacob took a moment to think about this. then he nodded.

"I'll help you leak information about the Lazarus Project, but only to Anderson and Hackett, Understood?"

"Of course Jacob," Madelia nodded. "I will even tell Anderson that he and Hackett must not tell anyone else."

"One more thing," Jacob said. "Since you be giving them the information, you need to do so under a false name."

"Why is that?" She asked. 

"Because," Jacob said. "It's keep your existence away from the ears of the leader of Cerberus"

Madelia agreed. "Then I'll go by the name Rebecca Marsden, if that's suitable." She suggested.  
"By the way, who is this leader you mentioned?"

Jacob look down and let out a sigh. 

"I don't know his real name," He began. "But he is known to other people as the Illusive Man."

Madelia cocked an eyebrow "The Illusive... What?" 

"The Illusive Man," Jacob said. "He founded the organization sometime after the first contact war."

"I heard about," Madelia said, nodding her head. "Though, I still say it's an insult to greek mythology  
and to a greek heritage."

"It's not really his attention to insult greek mythology, or a greek heritage," Jacob explained. "It's his attention  
to guard humanity from the aliens and the upcoming threat."

Madelia layed back on the sofa, falling into her deep thoughts. "The Reapers..." She whispered to herself.

She never thought that the terrorist organization would be considerate in acknowledging the Reaper threat,  
But to guard humanity from the aliens? even do sick, twisted, horrific experiments on them and also humans alike?

The whole thing didn't really make any sense to her at all.

Jacob took out the OSD that is filled with the information regarding the Lazarus Project. 

"It's not much," He said. "But I think this will do. I will look after Seidra as her reconstruction progresses and  
continue informing you, But still, nobody else is to know about this except for Anderson and Hackett, Is that clear?"

"Clear enough." Madelia replied, smiling a bit. "And thank you, Jacob."

Jacob looked at Madelia and smiled back.'

"Always Madelia," Jacob replied as he got up from the sofa and headed for the door."Always.." Then he left the apartment.


End file.
